


The Mage and the Warlord

by Hopsb12



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, KevEdd - Freeform, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopsb12/pseuds/Hopsb12
Summary: Kevin of Barr is the Supreme Warlord of Jockonia and they are at war with the neighboring nation of Nerdia. The KIng of Nerdia, Eddy the First had declared war against the Jocks. His most powerful Magi Eddward of Vincent has been taken captive and held in the land of the jocks.The Lady Nazz, the most powerful sorceress of Jockonia has had a wasting spell cast upon her and her power is slowly fading away. The powerful warlord wants Eddward to find out who has cast the spell and counteracting the spell if he can.
Relationships: Edd "Double D"/Kevin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. Captive Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Short Stories and Drabbles of the KevEdd Kind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20009155) by [Hopsb12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopsb12/pseuds/Hopsb12). 



> The first two chapters of this story are in Short Stories and Drabbles. I have decided to make it a stand-alone story.
> 
> This is an AU but I have included some mention of the real. I claim no ownership of the characters of EENE and Nat belongs to his creator.

The peninsula jutted out from the main continent for a way into the deep blue sea. This area of land was called the Cul-de-sac, It had been settled for a long time, countries and principalities had come and ebbed into history until there were only two Kingdoms that covered the peninsula. The southern side of the peninsula was held by the Joconains and the northern side was the land of Nerdia. In the land of Nerdia, there were many types of people, some were smart, some belligerent and most just simple working folk. The ruler of the Nerdians was a schemer and was always planning ways to trick others out of the possessions. He had schemed his way into the monarchy of the country. If any wanted to do business with the country they had to appease him. The Jockonians were proud people and looked down upon the Nerdians. They envied the Nerdians for their highly intelligent Magi and the spells and inventions of the smart Nerds were always sought after in the land of the Jocks. For years an uneasy truce held between the two nations, however, King Eddy the first kept pushing the bar until the truce was really strained and diplomatic relations were broken.

In the third year of the reign of Eddy, the Supreme Ruler of Nerdia war has broken out between the two nations. Eddy said he had been insulted by the Warlord of Jockonia and declared war. His country was invaded and many of the intelligentsia of the country was taken away in chains to become slaves to their new masters in Jockonia. It was easy to take the smart Dorks captive as most were a pacifist and surrendered easily. Besides Eddy left most to defend themselves as best they could unless they could afford his protection. He had offered his most prized Magi special protection but he had refused it and said he could protect himself with his magic. Ed of the clan of Hill had been set to watch over Sir Double Dee as he was called. When the invaders had come to the tower of the Magi and demanded Eddward surrender or others would be hurt he cast a sleeping spell on Ed and silently gave himself over to the Jockonians. He had seen in his crystal ball that his help was needed in Jockonia and that it would best help his people to go to the land of Jockonia. He hoped in some way to restore diplomatic ties with the country and ease the tension between the two nations. So even though he was powerful and could escape anytime he wished he let them put him in shackles and be led away.

On the third day of the march, they were led before the Supreme Warlord of Jockonia. He sat on a throne in the middle of a courtyard. The captives were instructed that when they passed in front of the throne they must keep their eyes down and be humble before his majesty. Failure to do so would be met with extreme punishment.

The Supreme Warlord was a well-built man, he had a chiseled form, thick fiery red hair that was close cut. He was tall and his face was a wonder to behold. The face was lightly dusted with freckles upon his nose and cheeks. He knew he was good looking and sometimes used it to his advantage. There were those who were afraid of him, these having crossed him wrongly had felt his wrath and did not wish to do so again. To most, he was a friendly and very caring ruler. His emerald eyes watched the procession with sadness. He was bored with the whole show. This taking of slaves and parading them through the country was not something he wanted but had been deemed necessary by the Council of Twelve. He had had to agree because at anytime the others on the council would try to unseat him. He knew that in the arena of battle he could take most of them but if they teamed up against him he would surely be ousted from the throne and most would not be as lenient as he was towards his subjects.

The warlord had worked hard to become The Supreme Warlord, he was from the clan of Barr but was called Kevin. Kevin of Barr, The Supreme Ruler of Jockonia had been on the throne for four years. It had been a mostly peaceful reign, with some skirmishes with their neighbors the Nerdians, especially the clan of Dorks. Most of the prisoners were from the city of Dork, which lay close across the border to Jockonia. Really the only city that Kevin had attacked.

“You know Nazz, most of this could have been avoided if that idiot that sits on the throne of Nerdia had simply listened to us and loaned us one of their mages,” Kevin said to the person on his right. “I'm sure that a Magi could delve into the root of your problem.”

On his right stood a tall, willowy woman with blond hair and blue eyes, she was called the sorceress Nazz, she was the warlord's most trusted adviser. The warlord had given the sorceress the title of princess because she was one of his most favorite people. Some spell had been cast upon her and her magic had waned, but she was still good in giving advice to the ruler. Most people bowed to her will because she was strong in voice and could persuade anyone to follow her ideas. Most believed that if Nazz wished it, it had to happen as she deemed.

Kevin had been watching the procession as it slowly passed by and had become bored with the whole show. Until one of the captives stumbled and caused the line to halt. It had been much walking and his muscles had given out. As he was trying to get back to his feet one of the guards kicked him causing him to fall back to the ground. As he was trying to get up again he happened to look at the man on the dais. Such a sight, there sat one of the most handsome men he had ever laid eyes upon. He smiled at the man and suddenly dropped his gaze and he remembered that he was not supposed to look at the people there. Although in his own country he was considered second only to the king and could look upon any he wished.

Sir Eddward of Vincent was a tall lean man with raven black hair and a very pleasant face to look upon. He had a retiring nature that made him seem smaller than he actually was. He looked as if a strong wind would blow him away. He was a man of the highest intellect and most cunning of inventors. He could build almost any contraption he conceived in his minds eye and build it out of any materials that were handy. Usually, he was clothed in the Orange and Purple robes of the Magi however just before being taken by the Jockonians he had simply clothed himself in the tunic and leggings of a minor magician. These minor magicians were known mostly for using herbs and spells for the healing of the sick and wounded. He knew that if he had been taken as a Major Magi then the bracelets of binding would have been placed upon him and he would not have been able to weave his magic to help others along the way.

The guard hit him in the back of the head and growled: “What did I tell you, Dork!” The blow had caused him to fall again. When he had gotten back to his feet the guard came close and said to him. “I will have pleasure in beating you when we get to the dungeon. I may even make you my personal slave.”

When the man had fallen and looked at him, Kevin was enthralled with the deepest blue eyes, it was as if they had captivated his heart. The red-headed man saw that the prisoner was looking at him he had grinned a bit in encouragement. The man had smiled back with a gap-toothed smile that went directly to the heart of the warlord. When the guard had struck him Kevin had had enough.

“Halt!” he bellowed and jumped down from the dais, and walked over to the group around the fallen man. He knew that to show any form of weakness to his fellow Jockonians could lead to his downfall. Something made him want to help this person.

“Do not strike him again, or face me in combat.” He glared at the guard

“But, he dared to look at you, he is just a slave. He has no right to look upon you.” replied the guard.

When Kevin looked down at the slim man something caused his heart to miss a beat. “Dress this man in fine garments and bring him to the castle for the evening meal.” after saying that he walked back towards the dais motioned for Princess Nazz to come with him and walked into the castle.

“Kevin, are you sure about this, it may cause dissension in the ranks,” Nazz whispered as they walked along.

“The man is a most powerful mage. I saw him at Eddy's castle when I went there. This is too good to be true. I am sure the King of the Dorks is livid that his pet Magi is in our hands.”

“How could they have taken him if he is so powerful?”

“He is a pacifist and refused to fight. We will treat him with respect and kindness. As we would have if Eddy had sent him to us in the first place.”

Later in the day Princess Nazz entered the cell where the man was being held captive, the guards had dressed him in a harem costume and he was blushing a beet red. They had told him how many women the warlord had bedded, and that even though he had never requested a man, Maybe he wanted some sport with him. They had whispered to him how the warlord would take him in the cruelest of ways that would force him to scream from the pain in his rectum. These words had caused him to blush a tomato red. Even though he was drawn to the males of the species he had never acted upon it. He had never met anyone that made him want to deflower himself that way.

When Nazz saw how the man was dressed she laughed, but caught herself when she saw the hurt look in his eyes. Walking over to the captive she noticed that he wore the black beanie of the Magi of Dork. Damn, Kevin is right, she thought to herself.

“What is the meaning of this?” She asked, She threw some clothes at the guard and stated “This is how the man should be dressed to dine with the warlord. “Dress him correctly”

She turned her back but did not leave the room. With her, in the room the men handled the raven-haired man more gently and with a bit of respect. When he was dressed in the proper costume of the Magi of Dork Princess Nazz turned around and looked at him. “What is your name sir?”

Eddward, Son of Marion of the clan of Vincent from the city Dork, Madam?”

“Well Eddward of Dork, I am the Princess Nazz a most high sorceress of this land. Come I will escort you to the castle myself, Just remember I am a powerful sorceress/”

When they were out of earshot of the guards Eddward whispered to her “My Lady, I feel you have little power, I could escape with little difficulty and there is nothing you could do to stop me. However, I chose to see this through and perhaps end the war between our two countries.”

“You are correct Sir Dork, my power has waned in the past few months for what reason I do not know. It is as if something is sapping my energies and causing me to be weak in my magic.”

“Perhaps I could seek the answers you need if I am allowed to have access to my herbs and books. There is much I must study to help you. I would be glad to assist you in this endeavor. You may call me Double Dee it is my preferred name. I wish to end the animosity between our two lands and return us to a peaceful time. Why did your country invade ours all you really needed to do was ask for my assistance and I would have given it gladly.”

“We did ask through diplomatic channels but your king flat out refused to grant us access to you. Kevin our most high warlord felt an insult to our country when your king said why should he help the empty air-headed Jockonians.”

When they reached the gates of the Palace of the Warlord the magi raised his hand to cast a spell of invisibility upon himself. The guard would see two people walking into the gate but it would seem as if it were two Jockonian women who walked past him.

“No need sir, as long as I am with you they will not say or do anything to you.” She turned to the guard and said, “Good evening Michael, I am bringing a special guest to dine with the Warlord.”

“Good evening Mistress Nazz, you are looking well this evening.”

“How are your family doing Michael, has your wife given birth yet?”

“No ma'am, she is close to her time though. We hope within the fortnight to be parents to a strong boy.

Double Dee looked at the man and in his minds eye, he could see him sitting in a chair and rocking two small tow-headed boys. He grinned and made the motion of the good health sign. The guard saw the motion and thanked him for his blessing. Then he opened the doorway leading into the main hall of the palace. Double Dee looked around him at the opulent furnishings of the place. He could see through an archway an elaborate table set with much china and Chrystal. He could see the shine of the heavy silver flatware. He turned towards the lady by his side and noticed a tall man standing there waiting to be noticed.

At the same time, Lady Nazz noticed the man and said, “Hello Jenkins are we expecting many guests tonight?”

“No milady, the master is using his personal dining room tonight. The banquet hall is set in-case the Council of Twelve come around tonight. They weren't invited for tonight, but you know how they are. The master plans on hosting the Council tomorrow night after he sees how things progress at tonight's dinner. This way please milady and Sir Mage.”

The dork was surprised that here in the palace he was being treated as a gentleman, so far in this land, only Lady Nazz had treated him with any kind of respect due to his position. It was unexpected but still felt nice to be recognized as more than just a captive. He was smiling a bit when the entered the room to the left of the main banquet hall. Upon entering the room he saw that there were several people already seated at the table in conversation. One of the men sitting at the table turned to look at the new arrivals. He was a tall well-built man with teal hair. He jumped up from his seat and came over to Nazz, “Who is this cutie, Lady Nazz?”

Nazz laughed when she saw the blush come upon Edd's face. “This is Sir Eddward of Vincent from the city of Dork. He is our special guest tonight. Sir Eddward let me introduce Nathan de Goldberg, captain of the ship Kedd.”

“A pleasure sir, please call me Double Dee it is what I am known by at home.”

“Hmm, does Double Dee stand for double delicious or do you have two dicks?”

Again Edd blushed, as Nazz said, “Don't mind Nat, Double Dee he is a bit of a mischief-maker. He is a diplomat but would be better suited to be the royal jester.”

“Yes, Double delight just call me Nat, no use for formalities is there?”

Dee looked at Nat with his second sight, but for some reason, much of his aura was clouded as if cloaked from the magi for some reason. He did see that there was no malice towards himself so he said, “A pleasure to meet you, Nathan. I'm sure we can be good friends.”

“It's Nat, please call me Nat, Double Darling.”

“I believe we will stick with Nathan for now.”

Nazz laughed at the look upon Nat's face and led Double Dee to the place to the right of the head of the table. She then moved around the table to sit across from Eddward. “Come, Nat, you are seated by me tonight,” she said patting the seat next to her. The green-haired man slowly walked towards her all the while looking at the dark-haired man who had taken his usual spot at these smaller less formal dinners. As Nat made a show of being seated by Nazz a woman dressed in a pale blue gown with blue hair sat next to Dee. He turned to greet the woman and froze.

“Sir Eddward, let me introduce you to Lady Marie of Kanker,” Nazz said from across the table.

Dee made a motion of warding under the table and turned to Nazz and said, “I know Marie of Kanker and she is no lady.”

A loud guffaw came from the woman seated to his right, “As you can see Lady Nazz, Eddward and I know each other from when I lived in an area adjacent to their kingdom. I made many forays into said kingdom trying to win the affection of this magi, but his spells were too strong and guarded him against my charms. Hello Double Dee what brings you to Jockonia?”

“I am a captive and being held prisoner here. Why I am here I don't really know, but at a whim of the warlord I was summoned to dine here this evening.”

“Don't look to captive to me.”

Just as the table drifted back into before dinner conversation a door opened and a tall red-headed man dressed in a brief tunic that showed off well-muscled legs and opened at the chest showing off well-developed pectorals and the beginnings of a six-pack that led down to the beltline of the tunic. He grinned a welcoming smile as he made his way to the head of the table. As he took his seat at the table he reached over and gave Lady Nazz a peck on the cheek. “You're looking well this evening Lady Nazz.”

He then turned to the man on his right and said, “Welcome, Sir Eddward, I hope you have a pleasant stay in our realm.”

“Forgive me sir, but I don't see how I can possibly do that when I am held captive here against my will.”

The others at the table looked towards the head of the table to see how the fierce warlord would take to being spoken to that way by a man that was brought from another kingdom as a captive. They were taken by surprise when a full grin broke out across the man's face.

“A bit of sass to this one, I like it. Even though you were brought here in chains you are not a captive but a guest of myself. Please feel free to come and go as you please in our country. I have need of you and plan on asking for your assistance if you would be so kind as to help us. We sent a request to your king for you to make a visit to us but he flat out refused to help us by sending you here. All this could have been avoided it he had just agreed to let you visit. When you have fulfilled my request I will allow you to return home and you will be well rewarded for your services.”

“What is this request you speak of?”

“Please, we will discuss the particulars after dinner. Enjoy your meal, I have fine chefs and everything is prepared to your liking.” The warlord then turned to Nazz and whispered something in her ear causing her to laugh and look at Double Dee.

All through the meal, Edd felt eyes upon him and when he would chance to look up the emerald eyes of the warlord were upon him. He felt himself falling into the endless pools of those green eyes. He would then get the feeling that if he looked too long into them he would drown. He felt drawn to the man. No one had ever caused him to have these feelings before. He sat back and tried to use his second sight to look into the man, but for some reason, it was failing him tonight. With this person, the future was clouded even though he felt that he had the power to wipe away the clouds and the future would be clean as a bell. He wasn't sure he wanted to go into that. How could he be interested in a future that he felt he would be a captive in and held as a slave in this land.

Edd felt himself slipping into a slight depression at that moment. Then Marie of Kanker turned to him and started telling him how she had come to this kingdom and reached the heights of being a guest in the palace of the warlord. After she had realized that she would never get Eddward to love her she had entered this country for the adventure. Seeking new ways to rid her mind of Edd. One day while traveling about the countryside she had chanced to meet the Lady Nazz and since then she had been welcome as a guest of the warlord. Edd smiled at her and looked around at the other guest at the table he hadn't been introduced to any of them, perhaps after dinner, he would get to know who the others were.

Then he felt the green eyes upon him it felt as if they were trying to burn through his entire being to learn his deepest secrets. He turned towards the warlord and saw the man sitting there with a grin on his face. Hardly the expression of a fierce warlord. More like the look of a teenager in love. Oh dear, this could not bode well for a dork in the midst of jocks.

Kevin of Bar was shocked at the thoughts running through his mind while he looked upon the dorkish magi. On one hand, he wanted to rip off his robes and have his way with the dork and on the other, he was shocked at himself for having such ideas. He had never entertained the idea of another male in his bed before, oh there had been many that would have gladly filled that space but none had appealed to him as this raven-haired man sitting to his right. He heard a squeal from his left and he looked that way to see Lady Nazz grinning at him and that fool of a Nat all but jumping out of his chair. He frowned at Nat if the Lady Nazz had not been between then he would have punched Nat. He looked down at his plate and saw that he had finished everything without even noticing what had been served him. He leaned back and motioned for the server to remove his plate and bring on the final serving. It was a swirled chocolate and vanilla pudding with whipped cream on top. He heard a gasp from the dork on his right and grinned looking over at Edd. “Something the matter Sir Edd?”

“No, nothings the matter, I just would have never figured I'd see my favorite dessert served here. I am partial to this particular dessert.”

“Glad you like it. If there is any special meal you require while you are a guest in my home please feel free to let the kitchen know I'm sure Chefs Sakai and Morimoto will be glad to honor your wish.”

“Thank you, but I would not want to be a bother. I will try to enjoy your hospitality while I am a sojourner in your land.”

Kevin then looked up at his guest and said, “For tonight's entertainment we have the 2 Cellos. I believe they are going to perform that song “Thunderstruck” and a variation of Beethoven's fifth. Come, Dork, I'll show you to the grand ballroom.” The jock held out his arm as any gentleman would. Double Dee looked at the arm for a second the placed his hand on it as if he were at home in Nerdia. It wasn't uncommon for men to show this form of courtesy to another male there. Although Eddy frowned upon such actions in his presence, however, there were many who enjoyed the company of the same sex. He had never heard of such being the case in Jockonia so he was surprised when Kevin of Barr offered his arm.

When they reached the grand ballroom Kevin led him over to a special box where the main guest of the palace was seated. He placed Double Dee in the seat next to his own that was usually reserved for Nazz. She had wandered off after leaving the dining room with the blue-haired wench. He looked around and saw the teal haired man across the room with several ladies all clustered around him. He was leering back at Eddward. The lightening was toned down and the music started. “We will listen for a while and then go to my private chambers to discuss why I need you here in my realm.”

At the mention of private chambers, Eddward became nervous was he going to be savaged as the guards had told him earlier. What was he to do? He wasn't strong enough to fight off any advances of the big jock sitting next to him and using his magic to protect himself would be frowned upon by the Jockonians. Dee shook his head so far he had felt safe in the presence of the warlord. As the music played on he felt a hand upon his knee. It didn't move as others had when they placed their hand upon his knee it just rested there the thumb making small circles upon the side of his leg. Double Dee felt the heat from the hand going directly to his groin and making things come alive. He looked down and saw a tent beginning to form in his robe. He looked over at the man sitting beside him to make sure he hadn't noticed but the Jock's eyes were closed in the enjoyment of the music. He gently placed his hand upon the one on his knee to make sure it didn't travel upward and give away his predicament. He heard a chuckle from the form beside him and then a whispered: “I won't do anything you don't want me to do.”

After a while, the cellist left the stage and other entertainment took their place. Kevin stood up and offered Edd his arm again and said, “come let us retire to discuss our plans.”

As they walked up a grand staircase to the upper floor of the palace Kevin said as he pointed to a door along the hallway. “that will be your room if you choose to use it, or I can return you to the guardhouse if you prefer. However, if you chose to stay in the palace do not wander about without an escort. The guards aren't here to harm you or keep you from doing as you please they are here for your protection. There are many in our kingdom that harbor hatred for the Nerdians and I don't want to see any harm come to you. Ah, here we are my private chambers. We can be free to talk as we please here.” Kevin opened the door and motioned for Edd to lead the way inside. “Please have a seat and make yourself comfortable. I hope you can be comfortable in my abode. Now, what I need your assistance for is someone has cast a spell upon Nazz and she is slowly losing her powers. We don't know who or why but we need it to stop.”

“I told her earlier that I would look into her lack of power. Even at home, I have heard of Nazz the great sorceress. I honor her power and am willing to do all I can to assist her in regaining her strength. Does she reside here in the palace?”

“Yes, her rooms are on the floor above us.”

“Oh, I... I...”

“You what?”

“I thought she was your mistress and shared your rooms.”

“No, we are lifelong friends from the same small village on the river that forms our border with Nerdia. I'm sure you have heard of Peach Creek.”

“Yes I have, I was born in Peach Creek on the Nerdia side of the river. If your Majesty doesn't mind I will form a spell of protection around the palace that will keep out unwanted magic and spells. If you would like I could also include assassins and malcontents as well.”

“Nah, let them have their fun for a while. I would hate to have half the palace workforce harmed by your spell for plotting against me.” at the startled look upon the dorks face Kevin laughed. “Yes, I know there are those plotting against me. I wouldn't be a good warlord if I didn't keep up with those around me. The biggest vipers nest is the council of twelve. They are angry that I made it to warlord without their assistance and have the following of the people on my side. But for now, let them have their fun. My personal guards are loyal to me and cannot be bought.”

Double Dee stood up and made a summoning motion in the air. A few seconds later a large book appeared before him. The book when it appeared was opened as if someone had been reading it. Edd glanced at the page that the book was opened to. He laughed when he saw the spell that was upon the page. He made a circular motion above the book and said, “Show me”

Kevin was startled to see a room take shape in the orb. Inside the room was a man small in stature looking around in confusion. “Eddy, just what are you doing in my most private room?”

The man in the orb looked around even more confused than before. “The mirror Eddy look at the mirror.”

“Where are you, Dee?”

“I am in the palace of the Warlord of Jockonia, Eddy, why are you trying to cast a spell from my book?”

“I was trying to get your release. But if you are in the palace maybe it can benefit us both. I want you to...”

“Just a moment Eddy.” Double Dee made a motion as if pushing something aside. He then laughed out loud. “that was a pathetic spell you cast Eddy. I didn't even have to use magic to push it aside. I just used my hand and thought to go away. The spell you were trying to cast was a money spell it would have in no way have any effect it securing my release. In fact from the way it was cast it wouldn't have had achieved anything. Before you go into any elaborate schemes I must warn you that I am in a room with the Warlord himself.”

“Shovel-chin, you are in a room with him. Damn, I should have used the assassin spell that I saw earlier.”

“My spells and incantations would have no effect on me Eddy. I made them all and made sure that I was excluded from my own magics. Just to be safe I will keep this book here with me and I will lock the room with the rest of my magic books and keep you safe from them. Now I want you to go to Ed's room and say these words, munchem, crunchem, awakem. They will remove the spell I cast upon him and free him to do as he will.”

“Magic words, I can use whenever I wish.” said the monarch of Nerdia.

“No Eddy the words have no actual magic in them and are basically meaningless. They will simply tell Ed to wake up and get something to eat. Now I must return to my conversation with Kevin of Barr.”

“Wait, Edd how did you know I was trying to cast a spell?”

“I needed my book and it was opened to a money spell, Eddy you aren't so hard to figure out.”

“Contact me later, I have a plan I want you to help me out with.”

“No Eddy, I will not help you in any endeavor against my current host. Goodnight and do not forget to wake Ed up.”

Edd made a motion with his hand and dismissed the orb which faded away into nothing. Kevin stared at the space. “I have never seen such, even Nazz at her most powerful has never done that.”

“It is a simple spell that I came up with when she has regained her power I will show her how it is done. Now if you excuse me a moment I will cast the spell of protection.” the wiry dork uttered some words and then made some motions with his hands. He made a square with his hands then made an expanding motion. He grinned at Kevin and said “It is done, Nazz should be safe as long as she is inside the palace. I'm a bit tired now so in the morning after I have rested I will endeavor to find out where the spell is from and if I can counteract it.”

The Supreme Warlord stood up and walked over to Double Dee. The dork stood motionless not knowing what action the man would take. He was afraid he would be beaten for Eddy trying to place a spell on him. Kevin just walked over to him and looked him in the eyes. The warlord was invading his personal space but for some reason, he welcomed him there. The man stood there looking at Edd not saying a word then slowly reached with his hand and rubbed his thumb across Double Dee's cheek. He then slowly moved his hand to the back of Edd's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. The lips of the warlord were a bit chapped from much time spent in the sun and wind, but they still felt soft to Edd. The dork no longer felt as if he would be savaged as the guards had told him earlier. As they kissed he moved his hands to the wide expanse of chest before him letting his fingers take in the taught muscles. The warlord slowly broke the kiss and said, “Maybe you should go to your room, I will summon someone to bring you there and assist you for getting ready for the night.”

“What if I would prefer to stay here with you for a while or all night?”

“You mean you wouldn't mind staying with me for the night? You do realize that if you stay I may not be able to contain myself. All evening long I have been imagining myself ripping off your robe and having my way with you.”

“Yes, I want to stay the night and you may have your way with me. I have never had a lover so please be kind and go slow.” Dee said as he let his fingers wander over Kevin's chest and abdomen. He slowly worked his way down to the belt that was holding the tunic closed and released the clasp. As the belt fell away the tunic opened and let him catch a glimpse of a trail of red hair leading down towards the warlord's pubes. They were of the same redness as the hair on his head and nestled below them was a large member. Dee gasped as the size and saw that it was starting to grow. What have I gotten myself into? Will I be able to accommodate such girth? He felt the hands of the warlord move to his side and slowly pull the robe up. “You've seen me now it's my turn to see you.” He then pulled the robe up and over Edd's head. He let out a moan as he took in the pale white form before him. He then threw the robe over the nearest chair and pulled the dork into a tight embrace. “I have never done this with another male and have never wanted to before you. The night I first saw you in Eddy's castle months ago I felt I wanted to do this to you. I never thought I would get the chance for this especially after Eddy refused our request and declared war against our country.”

“I remember noticing you that night as well. I have harbored these same feelings towards you since that time.”

“You didn't cast a spell on me did you?”

“No, if I had you would never have even asked that question. I would never cast that sort of love spell for myself or anyone else either. It isn't fair to the lovers for one to be only in love by a spell.”

“I'll be gentle.” He then led Double Dee over to the huge bed on the other side of the room and pushed him down upon it. Kevin then climbed on top of Dee and crashing his lips back to the dork's mouth.


	2. The Assassin and the Demon

Just as their lips met a crash was heard from the window and glass shattered around the room. Kevin leaped up from the bed yelling “Who broke my window?”

A lean dark-skinned man with half of a watermelon on his head covering the upper portion of his face with holes cut out for his eyes lept into the room wielding a plank of wood with a face drawn on it. “Die Jock scum, It is I, Johnny 2x4 and I will not let you besmirch the most honored magi of Nerdia with your evil.”

The great warlord laughed as the smaller man advanced towards him. “Come little man and do your best, Tis a good thing I am in such a good mood at the moment I will let you have some sport before I pummel you and send you to the dungeon.”

“Oh I will have some sport but you will be the one beaten to a bloody pulp and my friend Plank will feast upon your blood this night. And, come morning the crows will feast upon whatever Plank leaves.”

Kevin started to laugh then he noticed that the face on the piece of wood had taken on an evil look. The eyes had becoming flaming red and the mouth was full of gnashing teeth with huge fangs on either side. The laugh died on his lips as he watched the other man come towards him swinging the plank.

The board swung by his head and just as it neared his ear the warlord ducked causing Plank to pass over his head. As it passed his ear he heard a hiss. He was trying to decide whether it was the sound of the air passing or if it was a hiss from the board when he heard a deep guttural growl come from the board. He then jumped back and reached for his sword. “The fuck was that?”

“Plank says he loves fresh game with the smell of adrenaline oozing from its pores. He says that it makes the blood even tastier.” Johnny said as he swung the board again. “As I said you will die tonight warlord and Plank will have his feast. As you lay dying I will use your sword to scalp you so that I may collect the assassins award of 50,000 Kronas from the king of the nerds and another source which I dare not mention.”

As the plank neared him again Kevin swung his greatsword to block the advance of the board as the sword crashed into the board it disappeared with a flash of blue light. As the warlord continued on into the swing of the sword he felt something crash into the back of his head knocking him to the floor. As the man fell to the floor with a groan he felt instead of a blunt force blow. It was something more like teeth ripping into the back of his head. He screamed with pain and started to blackout. He heard Johnny shout, “Not the hair Plank, we need the scalp to collect our rewards! What's that you say? There's other hair. Oh, I get what you mean, yes that will be even better. We will offer up his manhood complete with pubes, yes,” drooled the masked man, “That will please them even better, go my wooden friend go!”

As he felt his consciousness fading he heard a shout “Stop!” Everything in the room became motionless except for Double Dee. The magi stood up from the bed and reached over for his robe and pulled it over his head. When it had just been him and Kevin alone in the room he had been comfortable but now that someone else was there he felt indecent. He walked over to the man on the floor with a green light emanating from his hands. He reached down and wrenched the piece of wood off of the Jock's head. He then circled Plank with bars of blue light. “So I have captured an ether spirit. I've wondered if that spell would work.”

The flaming red eyes turned to look at the magi, “Your magics are strong for a human, how have you captured me.” The plank then swiveled around in its enclosure slowly looking at each bar. “Usually I can find a weakness in human magic but here I find none. There has only been one human before you that had that kind of power and I have not felt it since he died many years ago.”

“Yes, I have studied the works of Merlin.”

“But how I destroyed all his magic books that contained the magic used to capture us after his death.”

“You may have destroyed all the books out in the open in his tower but you did not find the ones in the secret room hidden by magic. The magic was so strong that many magi over the centuries have searched for it but no one had the power to open the room or even read the runes that told of it.  
”  
“Yesss,” hissed Plank, “Then how did you find the room?”

“The secret passed down through generations of his decedents until one with enough power and intelligence was able to open the room and read the books stored there.”

“You are a descendant of Merlin? Well, now that you have opened the room and I know your magic I will be able to find it and destroy the books contained there.”

“My friend, you may find the room, but you will not find the books. I have removed them to another place. A place that only I can enter. I have only to say...”

“Wait before you say that phrase, you know all I have to do is repeat the words backward when you return me to my home realm and I will be able to reenter this world in this same spot. I figured that out after Merlin banished me many years ago. How do you think I got back to this world?”

“OH, you may be able to say the words, but I have changed the spell so that it will take more than just saying the words backward to reverse the spell. Now tell me what is your name?”

“Ha, I will not tell you that, You will never gain that power over me!”

Double Dee laughed, “Kachtamallin enta septa Plank.”

“How did you know my name? The great Merlin never knew that name.”

Again Double Dee laughed, “I have my ways.”

“But what did the rest of the spell mean?”

“You can only enter this world through this piece of wood while I am alive and I plan to stay that way for a very long time.”

“Ha puny one, I will reenter this body as soon as I can reverse your spell and then I will come and eat you and gain your magic strength to myself.”

“Good luck with that. Once I banish you to your ungodly realm, I will send this piece of wood off into the vast world with a hiding spell. You will have to find it first.”

The plank of wood made a thrashing motion and tried to move towards Double Dee but the orb of blue light bars never moved and only sparked as the being came into contact with the bars. For a few moments, Dee watched as the board convulsed and twisted around in the orb. “Enough Kachtamallin I grow tired of this conversation.” The plank stopped in mid-twist and looked at the dork. “It's time I sent you back, You may figure out the words but they will place you into an infinite loop. Kachtamallin kcuf ffo nillamathcak.” The plank of wood fell to the floor and lay still with a look of surprise on it's drawn face. A rush of wind swirled around the room. “You may have won for now Dork, but I will return to this world when I figure out how to negate this spell and I will eat you if I make it back before you die. If not then how long will you live at most another eighty years? Then I will be back. I know your smell and I will find you.”

The magi laughed and said, “Begone!” and made a pushing motion with his hand. The spirit watched as it neared the window and passed through it and out into the vast night sky. It looked around itself and saw that it was still contained in the blue sphere. It turned and watched the glass come back together in its wooden frame. “I have your smell dork.” It sniffed as if to draw the scent into its memory but all it could sense was the unpleasant smell of summer roses. How could this be? It had never lost a scent before. Well, no matter it still had the iron taste of the redhead's blood upon its teeth he would use that to reenter this world and find the Dork. It licked its lips expecting to taste the blood of Kevin but all it tasted was a minty flavor. Damn Dork was its final thought as it blinked into nothingness in this world, and found itself in its own realm of darkness lit only by the blue orb surrounding it. It growled and screamed in frustration and clashed into the bars but the magic held. Then it heard a voice seemingly from nowhere speak into its ear, “This cage will hold you for as long as I am alive. Have a nice rest until we meet again if we ever do.”

The spirit said the words that were used to banish it into the realm, “Kachtamallin kcuf ffo nillamathcak.” then it reversed the words, “Kachtamallin fuck off nillamathcak!” It blinked into nothingness and then returned to the same spot. How? Was all it thought, then it tried again with the same results. It growled in frustration and tried again.

Back in the palace Double Dee rushed over to the fallen warlord and placed his hands on the back of the jock's head a golden light emerged from his hand and as the light grew stronger the blood disappeared and the scalp healed itself. “I'm sorry I cannot take away the headache you will wake up with Kevin but all this will seem as if it was a bad dream and fade away with time as most dreams do. Sleep now, my love.” The golden light faded and he then used his magic to lift the warlord onto the bed. He made sure the sleeping man was in a comfortable position and then pulled the covers up over him. He then looked around the room. The window was now whole in its frame as if nothing had happened. He looked at Johnny still frozen in place. He made a motion with his hand and the man slipped to the floor into a sleeping position with his hands under his melon clad head. He picked plank up off the floor and placed him under one of Johnny's arms. He then spoke into the air, “Neka, can you hear me?”

“Yes sire, I hear you.” said a voice from the air.

“Do you still wish a place in this world so that you may continue the good works that you were well known for?”

“Yes,”

“Then enter this piece of wood, Johnny thinks it lives. Use your influence for his betterment. I will send you both into the world away from here for he has incurred the wrath of the warlord. It would be in his best interest to be far away from this kingdom. Now, where in the world should I send you?” Double Dee made a motion as if pulling down a screen and a map appeared before him. He pointed to a spot on the map and said, “yes that's a good spot.” He then said to the plank, “Your name is Plank in this form, Neka. Good luck to you both.” Then Johnny and Plank faded from sight to appear away off on the other side of the planet in a forest at the foot of a great redwood tree.

The Magi then walked over to the door and opened it. Standing as if to knock upon the door was a guard behind him was the lady Nazz with the butler Jenkins behind her. Eddward smiled to himself and said, “Lady Nazz come.”

The blonde-haired sorceress walked towards him as if in a trance. “Awake milady,”

“What's... wait how did I get into the room ahead of the guard?” She looked around and saw the guard still poised at the door. “What's going on Sir Eddward? We heard glass break.”

“To the guard, we will say that Kevin dropped his glass and he had a bit too much to drink. What happened was an assassin came in through the window and attacked Kevin with a piece of demon-possessed wood. The demon is banished to another realm and the assassin is going to wake up in a different part of the world far from here.”

“You truly are a great mage, I had my doubts before but now I believe I was mistaken. My magic even as weak as it is can sense the truth in what you tell me even if there is no evidence.”

“Yes, Lady Nazz I am telling you the truth. I will not name the demon because that will give him a portal to use to return to this world. For now, I have him locked in another dimension and he should stay there for a long time.”

Nazz walked over and looked Kevin all over. “I see no wounds on him.”

“I have healed his wounds with magic. He will sleep for a while and then awake in the morning. Also, I have cast a protection spell around the palace and your magic should start to return to normal as long as you are in the palace. In the morning I will try to find out where the draining spell is coming from and maybe even able to block it.”

Nazz picked up the glass of wine and smelled it then placed a finger inside and swirled it around. “I sense nothing but wine in this cup so I know he is safe from poison.”

“Now Lady Nazz please take the spot you were in and I will awaken the rest of the house. When everyone wakes up it will seem to them that nothing has happened and time starts from when they were frozen. Only you and I will know that that is not the case. Kevin will awaken in the morning and all that has happened was a dream. He will have a mighty headache but there is nothing I can do about that for now.”

“But what about you what will the guards say about you being in the room with him asleep like that?”

“They won't see me, I'm going to invoke a cloak of invisibility so they will only see him asleep on the bed. If they go look in my assigned room I will be there reading a book. There are a few tricks I will explain to you in the morning. Goodnight for now.” Double Dee said as he led the woman back to her spot and closed the door.

He then walked over to the table beside the bed and sat the wine glass down on the edge of the nightstand and then pushed it off causing it to fall to the floor and break. He then pulled one of the warlord's arms over to the table as if it was what caused the glass to fall. He then whispered “awake,” and pulled his arm around him as if drawing a cloak around himself and disappeared.


	3. Oops, wrong number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edd returns to Nerdia and someone tries to usurp the throne of Jockonia

When Eddward reappeared he was miles away from the palace of the warlord. He was in his own tower in the land of Nerdia. He looked around the room he was in, all was as it should be nothing was out of place in his inner sanctum. He took a bag down from the shelf by the door and opened it up on the desk. Walking around the room he gathered items that he knew he would need in the foreseeable future. As he was placing the items in the bag he heard a noise from the outer chamber that led to this room. It was the room where he received most of his guest and many thought it was his most private room where he did his magic and spells.

He walked to the double doors that led to the other room and pushed them open, “Well, hello Eddy, what are you still doing here?” He asked the shorter man in the middle of the room looking at some books on the table that was in front of him. Eddy had jumped back with a startled look upon his face when Double Dee had spoken to him but quickly regained his composure when he realized that his friend and confidant was standing before him.

“I've been trying to figure out a way to gain your release, but how are you here? Did you escape from the clutches of the Jocks?”

“No need to escape, I am not being held captive. I traveled here to my home to retrieve some books and other materials that I need to help Lady Nazz.”

“You mean shovel-chin wasn't lying when he said he needed some help from one of our mages?”

“Someone has cast a draining spell on the Lady Nazz and I aim to help her gain her release from the spell and get her full powers back.”

“I hope you are charging them a huge fee for your help. They owe us great reparations for the damage they have done to our kingdom.”

“Which could have been avoided if you had just loaned them my services. I am helping the Jocks to try and regain some semblance of peace between our two nations. Now if you will excuse me I must finish packing and return before someone notices that I am not where I am supposed to be.”

“You mean you are returning then”

“Yes, I have much to do.”

“Well, while you are there, I have something I want you to do.”

“I will not cast any spells upon the Warlord.”

“It ain't that, there's a blue diamond in their treasury that rightfully belongs to me and I want it. Bring it to me and I will forgive you for aiding the Jocks without my permission.”

The wizard laughed and said, “I need no such permission from you, as I have often told you I do as I please. I choose to assist you in your endeavors because we have been life-long friends. Now have you woken Ed up yet?”

“Why should I worry about that lump? He let me down by letting you get captured. He failed me so let him sleep forever.”

“Ed didn't fail you. I put him to sleep so that he wouldn't get harmed. I turned myself over to the Jocks in hopes that I could find a way to end this needless war that you have gotten us involved in. I still choose to work for peace between our two countries. So now I must hurry back; I have much to do. If you need me Ed has a special charm that can communicate with me.”

“Wait, Sockhead, I want you to see if you can find the Eye of the Dragon and return it to my treasury. It rightly belongs to Nerdia, and I want it back. It's mine!”

“If I have time I will look into the matter, however, I will not steal for you. If it belongs to us as you say I will try to convince the Jock Warlord to return it to you. Now I have much to do so I must be away. I will see you in a few days.” Saying this Eddward turned and retrieved his bag from the table and vanished.  
He reappeared in another room of the tower and looked down on the sleeping figure on the bed. “Awake, Ed and go get you something to eat. The larder is fully stocked and I know that under this spell you haven't been able to roam about and do your sleep eating.”

“Yawn! Oh hey, Double Dee, have the jocks come yet?”

“Yes, Ed they have come and taken me captive to their land. I have just returned from Jockonia to retrieve some things I need to help the Lady Nazz. I will be back home as soon as I can. Meanwhile, I want you to go and stay close to Eddy. Keep an eye on him and if he starts any more of shinanigans contact me by the ring I gave you.”

“Okay, Double Dee, be safe. I will miss you.”

“I'll miss you to Ed, but if you need to contact me you have the ring. Just whisper my name to it and I will answer you. Now I must hurry back. The Mage disappeared and reappeared in the room with Eddy once again. “Eddy, why have you paid and assassin to attack the Warlord of Jockonia?”

The shorter man jumped when he heard the voice behind him. “How did you know about that?”

“Before I left an assassin along with a demon attacked the Warlord. He failed to injure Kevin and I learned that you had paid him fifty thousand Kronas for his services.”

“He came to me with his offer to kill jockstrap and named his price. He said that he had another client that was willing to pay an equal amount for his scalp.”

“Did he say who this other client was?”

“No, just that they were paying with Somalians and was high up in the ruling class of Jockonia. Well, at least your meddling has saved me some Kronas. Although I don't know what I will do if he comes to collect his money.”  
“He won't be coming I have sent him far away from the Warlord's wrath. He is on another continent and I doubt that he has the means to gain transport back to this side of the world. Also, I have banished his demon back to its own domain. Now I must get back to Jockonia and see if I can help the Lady Nazz. I will check in on you in a few days.” Eddward drew his cloak around himself and disappeared and when he reappeared he was in the room that Kevin and pointed out to him as being his room.”

Sitting in a large armchair by the fireplace was the Lady Nazz. The wizard watched her for a few moments before making himself known. “Milady, why are you here?”

Nazz turned quickly at the sound of his voice and said, “I am so glad you have returned. I was afraid that you had used this as a means to escape and return to your land.”

“I merely went to my home to retrieve some supplies I will need to help you and Kevin. I am back now so you can relax, I promised to help you and I will. I wish to see peace between our two kingdoms. I did find out that Eddy did place a bounty on Kevin, however, there is someone here in your own land that has also placed a bounty on him as well.”

“How do you do that? I've never known anybody that could master transference from one place to another.”  
“Just a little something I picked up from the ancient books of magic hidden away in a secret room by the people that were here long before us. If you would like to learn how I will gladly teach you. I must warn you that not every magical person can do it. It takes a lot of concentration and patience.”

“That can wait, we have to find out who is trying to kill the warlord. It would throw our country into chaos and there would be terrible infighting between the Lords to gain the throne.”

“Yes, we have to find out who is behind this. I am sure that whoever is behind the bounty on Kevin is also behind the spell that has been cast upon you Lady Nazz.”

Suddenly there was a pounding on the chamber door. The door came crashing into the room and a squad of red and black-robed guards came storming into the room. Nazz walked over to the leader of the squad and asked, “What business do you have crashing into the room of a guest of the warlord?”

“We were sent to arrest the spy that has wormed his way into the palace. Lady why are you harboring this spy. Do you not know that the Warlord was murdered last night and the assassin was caught trying to escape the palace. In his confession, he stated that this so-called mage was his accomplice and was supposed to distract the Warlord so that he could slip in and kill him.”

Nazz turned and looked at Double Dee then turned to the leader of the squad and said, “Kevin was alive and well the last time I saw him. He had a bit too much wine but was in good health the last time I saw him.” She then started towards the door but the leader reached out and grabbed her arm.

“General Tarloff remove your hands from my arm at once.”

“Or what? You have no power Milady, you have been reduced to just parlor tricks. We have been watching as your power dwindled into nothing. 

Suddenly the general jerked his hand back as if he had been burned. Nazz laughed, “I'm not as powerless as you seem to think General. Your spies aren't as thorough as you think. They seemed to have missed that since last night my powers have strengthened.”

A voice from the hallway called out, “What's going on here?”

The General shouted back, “Move along, or we will arrest you too.”

Again the voice said, “Arrest me, for what may I ask? I've done nothing wrong.”

“For aiding and abetting the treasonist witch and her accomplice the spy from Nerdia. They helped in the murder of the Warlord. So be off with you or face arrest.”

“You, know it's funny but I don't feel like I was murdered. I have a headache but I am far from dead.” Said Kevin as he stepped into the room. “I think you are more subject to arrest General for coming into my home and accusing my guest of a murder that they didn't commit.”

“Warlord... Forgive me... it was reported to the Council of Twelve that you had been killed. Lord Exercreter is on his way to the palace to assume command of the country.”

“So, I've been told. He is in the throne room making demands as we speak. That is where I was headed before I heard the commotion in here. Now, General, you have a choice have your men repair this door and then return to the garrison, or I can decommission your whole squad and have you jailed for trespassing and an attempted coup. I should have disbanded the Imperial Guard four years ago, but I left you in place because I respected you but another such action on your part and I will. Now if you will excuse me I must attend to matters of state. Lady Nazz and Sir Eddward if you will accompany me to the throne room I'm sure you will enjoy the show. Adam can put on quite the show when he gets his feathers in an uproar.”

When the arrived on the ground floor they could see much activity in the formal dining hall. The Warlord walked over to a man that was standing in the doorway watching the activity. “What's going on and where is Jenkins?”

“Jenkins is no longer in charge Lord Exercreter has placed me in his position and we are setting up for a formal state dinner so that he may announce his formal ascension to the throne.”

“Over my dead body, and as I don't seem to be dead he won't be announcing anything tonight. However, we will continue with the dinner. Jenkins is still in charge, find him and send him to me in the throne room.”  
Kevin then walked across the hall to another large set of double doors and pushed them open. It was the entrance to the antechamber of the throne room around the room was seated the palace guards looking defeated. When the door opened the Captain of the Guard looked up and then sprang to his feet. “Warlord! Guards ten-hut” The other guards sprang to their feet at full attention. 

“At ease men, what's going on Captain?”

“Sir, we were informed that you had been murdered and that Lord Exercreter was now in command. We were devastated that something like that could happen on our watch. The last we knew you were asleep in your room sleeping off over-imbibing in too much wine.”

Kevin cocked an eyebrow and looked at Double Dee. “Is that what you told them, Dork?”

“It's all I could come up with on such short notice. I will explain further later.”

“You'd better, now let's have some fun.” Kevin then turned back to the Captain and asked, “If the throne is occupied then why is the palace guard out here?”

“He brought his own detail and said that we were demoted to guarding the antechamber.”

“Nazz if you will...”

Nazz stepped through a doorway and then came back with a circlet of gold and placed it on Kevin's head.  
“I hate wearing this thing but at times I must remind others just who is in charge around here. Only Nazz and I know where it is kept.”

“Lord Adam must have Victor's folly, it wasn't in the usual place, Kev.”

“He does like to put on a show Nazz. Victor's Folly is what we call the crown that the last emperor of Jockonia had made for himself. He thought that the traditional crown wasn't showy enough. Edd, he was a bit like your Eddy. Now let's join the party shall we.”


	4. Split Asunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuing saga of the Warlord and the Mage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has taken me so long to get any kind of update, but today this came about. I will be adding more but I thought I would share this tidbit to show I am working on it.

Just as Kevin reached the doors to the throne room Double Dee’s ring started to glow. Edd looked down at his ring and his eyes grew wide in surprise. The glow was a pulsating red instead of the normal calm blue that Ed would have generated.

“Excuse me a moment, I must see what is up with Ed he seems to be a bit excited at the moment. Go on ahead and I will join you momentarily.” Double Dee stepped to the side of the doorway and motioned for Nazz and Kevin to go on without him.

“We will wait for you Sir Eddward.” Said Nazz looking at the Mage and his glowing ring.

“No, you have matters of state to attend to, so don’t let me hinder you. Ed tends to get excited at times.

Usually, his aura is a calm blue but for some reason, he is casting a red hue at the moment. It could be that someone is messing with his prized pet chicken. Normally that wouldn’t transmit to me, but in this case, he may have been thinking of me at the moment. So, let me check up on him and I will be with you in a moment.”

Kevin and Nazz headed on into the throne room, as the doors closed Double Dee heard Kevin exclaim, “What the hell is going on in here?”

Double Dee lifted his palm and caused an orb to come into view. “Ed, what is the matter?”

  
Ed appeared in the orb looking wildly around. “Double Dee? Where are you? I can hear you but I don’t see you. Oh, no, don’t tell me the zombies have gotten you too.”

“Ed, if there is a mirror nearby look at it, I’m in the warlord's castle in Jockonia, what is the problem? Why are you so excited?”

“We’re under siege Double Dee. Zombies from the land of Gem have attacked us and surrounded the palace. Eddy is imprisoned in the tower and they are trying to gain control of Nerdia, come help us if you can. We need you very much! I gotta go help with defending the palace.”

“I’ll be there soon as I can possibly get away, Ed, hold on.” The orb dissipated and Edd turned toward the leader of the guards that Kevin had spoken to earlier and said, “Nerdia is under siege and I must go help them out. Kevin and given me permission to come and go as I please. Please tell him that I had to hurry away and will return as soon as I can possibly get back.” After saying this Double Dee pulled his cloak around him and disappeared leaving the captain of the guard stunned that he was looking at thin air where once a mage had stood. He turned to the guard standing beside him and said, “I’ll never get used to those magic types, at least Mistress Nazz never just up and vanishes on a person.”

Meanwhile, in the throne room, the guards surrounding the throne move forward to-wards Kevin and Nazz. The pale man sitting on the throne glares at Kevin and says, “I should have known that you were too stubborn to stay murdered. I guess I will just have to finish the job. Guards! Arrest the warlord and take him to the dungeon. I have the throne now so that makes me ruler of Jockonia.”

“Like hell it does, I am the official Warlord of Jockonia, Not even the Council of Twelve can unseat me unless they challenge me.”

“Hah! The council of Twelve is no more, I have disbanded that outdated group. I am now the emperor of Jockonia and there is nothing you can do about it.”

“By what authority do you claim the power to replace the Warlord and Council of Twelve? My own and the mighty Sorcerer BigBro we have taken control of Jockonia and I am now the ruler here. You and Nazz shall be banished from the kingdom as soon as he gets here and then he will destroy that puny Mage from Nerdia. Where is he anyway, I want to see him beg for mercy when BigBro arrives.”

The guards moved forward and surrounded Nazz and Kevin. They grabbed Nazz and placed the bracelets of binding on her wrist. Before Kevin could draw his sword they were on him and pulled him down to the floor. The more the warlord struggled the stronger the guards seem to get. Kevin looked up into the face of the nearest one holding him and saw that there was no face underneath the black hooded cape the man was wearing. The man sitting on the throne laughed and said, “That’s right, keep fighting Kevin, the more you resist the stronger my magical guards get. Soon they will drain your strength and you will be helpless.”

Kevin could feel his energy leaving his body and pouring into the man with his hands on his chest. Soon he collapsed powerlessly on the floor. He lay still watching the action around him. He wondered where the dork was. He heard the man on the throne speaking again, “…What do you mean he isn’t here, search the palace and find him. I want those bracelets on his wrist as soon as possible!”

A guard ran into the room from and said, “He isn’t here your Lordship, the guards I the antechamber all say he just disappeared.”

The man on the throne laughed, “I know you can hear me, Kevin, it’s all you can do but I know you can now, do you see you can’t trust those Dorkish Mages they will desert you as soon as times get hard. Plus, he would be powerless against such as BigBro.

Just then a flash of light shot through the room and stopped before the throne and a form appeared before the throne. The form took the shape of a tall burly man with a jutting jaw and beady eyes. He glanced around the room and glared at Kevin and Nazz. He walked over to Nazz as she slumped in the arms of the guards holding her. “Yes, my drain-ing curse has worked well, your powers are nearly gone, you won’t need those bracelets soon, but they will stay on as long as I wish. Such a pretty little thing, it’s too bad you chose the wrong side in this fight.” He held up his hand and waved it as if to dismiss anything that she was prepared to say.

“Where have you been, you should have been here an hour ago, sorcerer.”

“Do not get cocky with me little man, I placed you on that throne and I can remove you just as easily. Just ask, Eddy, how easy it is to lose power when one displeases me. He too will soon be banished from his kingdom.”  
“I’m the emperor here…”

“Only because I put you there, I can put someone else on that throne just as easily. Now, shut up until I speak directly to you.” The huge man turned back towards Nazz and said, “Take her to the tower room and lock her in. I’ll decide what to do with her later. Make sure that you don’t go anywhere near the room with the moonstone.” He watched as the guards pulled the wear sorceress from the room then he turned towards Kevin. “Stand back, he is too weak to fight any more. So, shouldn’t be a problem.” He walked over and leaned down and looked Kevin squarely in his green eyes. “You, what should I do with you? I could let my guards drain you until you die, that would be the easiest way to go, but I think just to add some sport to this game, I will just banish you from this kingdom. I’ll send you somewhere far away and without your memories. You should not be a problem then, but I like a bit of adventure in my games so you will be the wildcard. Maybe someday we will meet again. Until that day, Be Gone!” Then Kevin disappeared from the room.  
The man then turned towards the throne again, “You see how easy that was, Jockonia is now ours and Nerdia will fall soon. Did you capture the Mage Eddward?”

“No sir, he has disappeared. I’m having the palace searched as we speak he will be found soon.”

“No, you will not find him here. I think he has gone back to Nerdia to try and help Eddy. I don’t know why he bothers with that useless pile of dung, but for some reason, the Mage likes my little brother. He will be captured in Nerdia, I have given my troops special commands concerning him. He is a strong Mage. That is one reason I could not get here sooner. It wasn’t until he was far away in Nerdia that I could get around his warding spell. Now down to business Execrate do you have full control of this kingdom?”

“Yes, I had our special guards surround the council of twelve and bind them and had them thrown into the dungeon. There is no escape from the lower dungeon.”

“Good, did you get the Dragon’s eye from the treasury as I asked you to?”

“It isn’t there, I had the treasury room thoroughly searched and it isn’t there.”

“Never mind, the witch must have hidden it, I’ll take pleasure in making her tell me where it is later. I don’t need it until the night of the full moon. The stone has no power until midnight of the full moon. So, until then I will be at my fortress, use this ring to summon me if you need me. In the meantime, you should be working on strengthening your position here in Jockonia. Remove any that oppose you by whatever means you have too.” The man turned into his light being and zipped from the room.

The man on the throne pointed towards two of his guards and said, “You two will guard the doors to this room. Allow no one to enter unless they have come to swear fidelity to me. Any guards left in the palace that are not sworn to me you may kill as you see fit. Now go!” He sat back down on the throne and cackled to himself. “If I had known it would be this easy I would have moved to take over sooner.

A report came back from the anteroom that all the palace guards had fled and that a lot of the serving staff had disappeared as well. The emperor grinned and evil grin and thought the palace is all mine now. I will find all its treasures; I will make the witch tell me how to find even the hidden rooms and the treasures hidden there.

Double Dee looked around his tower room and smiled, there had been no in this room since his last visit. He opened his magic orb and looked around the outside perimeter of his tower and saw that all was like he had left it. From the outside, the tower looked run down and vacant. For the casual observer, there seemed no way into the tower except for a broken rope dangling from a balcony on what appeared to be the top level. Dee had designed this illusion to keep unwanted visitors from his domain. He laughed as he walked out on the balcony, from below it looked as if it was barely hanging onto the structure that it was attached too. Because of a cloak of invisibility about the balcony, he could step out there and no one would see him.

He pulled out a telescope and pointed it towards the capital city of Nerdia. Because his magic was woven into every item, he owned he could see the city as if he were standing on the outskirts even though it was a hundred miles away. He trained in on the palace of the king, he could see smoke coming from a part of the citadel, however, the tower looked un-harmed.

He saw that the tower was surrounded by troops all wearing black hooded capes. They were advancing towards the door to the tower where Ed was standing with his sword raised to defend himself. There were no Nerdians troops to be seen. What has happened? Edd thought to himself. Double Dee then reached out with telepathy and sensed that the enemy troops were magical beings. He stood there stunned for a moment then raised his hands and said, “come to me, Ed and Eddy.”

The two men appeared in the room looking a bit stunned. Eddy was the first to recover and said, “I hate when you do that, Sock head, next time give me a bit of warning.”

“Zombies are attacking Double Dee, they are unstoppable. Help us!”

“You’re safe now Ed, you are in my tower and I have it cloaked so that no being can find the way in.”

“What did you do? There’s magic about those troops, did you go over to the Jocks side and desert us?”

“I have no idea where these troops come from Eddy, I’ve only just arrived. I came as fast as I could when I got the message from Ed. What can you tell me about these troops?”

“All I know is they appeared outside the city limits about dawn this morning and started ransacking the city. Nobody knows where they came from or who is in control of them.”

“They’re Zombies Double Dee, You can’t kill them. I struck one with my sword and it didn’t even phase him.”

“Do something Sock head, you’re the all-powerful magi around her.”

“I’m not all-powerful Eddy, but I will try to find out what is going on. I am going to reconnoiter a bit in the city and try to find out what is going on. You two will be safe here in the tower while I am gone. Whatever you do stay inside and don’t open any doors or windows to the outside. I have protection wards about the place but if these are magical beings then they may be able to get inside. It is best that the two of you stay in this room and not move about while I am gone. If something happens Ed can contact me with the ring. Now if you will excuse me, I have work to do in the city.”

Eddward pulled his cloak around him and disappeared, when he reappeared, he was standing in the courtyard of Eddy’s citadel. He held his cloak tightly around himself so that he was invisible to any being moving about. The invaders seem to be standing still at the moment. They were standing facing the open door to the tower. He moved towards the doorway he could see several people standing inside the entrance. As he came closer, he could hear them having a conversation.

“He has to be here, there is only one way into this tower. Are you sure you have searched every nook and cranny?”

“Yes sir, there were two of them, King Eddy and that big oaf that he calls his personal bodyguard. They were both seen entering this tower just as the city fell. The king ran into the tower and the big guy took up a stance at the door with his sword raised. Then there was a flash of light and he was gone.”

“The Mage must have been here. You are sure that you didn’t see a third person. A tall gangly fellow about anywhere? His tower, they must be there send a scout and see if they are there.”

“We’ve sent scouts, they say the place looks empty and can’t find a way inside.”

“You fool, the place is warded by magic, did you bring a mage with you? When dealing with a mage you need mages to deal with them.”

“Yes, we took a mage, but he couldn’t find a way in either.”

“The dorkish mage must be stronger than I thought. I’ll have to go myself. He won’t be able to hide from me even if I have to take that tower apart stone by stone.”

Double Dee laughed to himself, “You’re not at powerful as you think you are. If you were you would know that I am here.” He watched as the men left the tower and headed towards the broken gate of the castle. He then willed himself back to his tower and reappeared before his two friends who were looking out of the window worriedly.

“The country is overrun with magical beings Eddy; We will be safe here for the time being. I want to learn more about what is going on. It will be some time before they arrive so suppose you tell me just what you know Eddy.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about.”

Edd walked out onto his balcony and watched the troops moving towards his tower. He could see the mages leading the way, making signs with their hands. He smiled as he watched them. “We are safe here for the time being.” He turned towards a table they held a crystal ball and gazed at it for a moment. The throne room of the Jockonian palace came into view. He watched as the room swiveled in the ball and saw guards dragging the Lady Nazz from the room. “Something is wrong in Jockonia, I must go and see what has happened. You and Ed stay inside the tower, Eddy. They can’t get in unless I relax the wards I have in place.”

“Who cares about the Jocks, I need you to fix whatever is going on here in Nerdia first!”

“It seems to fix one I have to fix both. The stench of evil magic is all around the cul-de-sac. I’ll be right back Eddy. There’s food in the cupboard, help yourselves. Now I must hurry.”

Double Dee vanished and reappeared in the Jockonian Palace. Keeping himself cloaked so that others could not see him he walked through the antechamber of the throne room. The guards that had been there earlier were gone. He eased through the open door and walked up to the throne. He could hear the man seated on the throne talking to one of the guards standing nearby.

“I never thought it would so easy to get rid of Kevin, but now that he is gone and the council of twelve is locked away there is no one to stand in my way of ruling Jockonia and maybe ever Nerdia. I will control the whole cul-de-sac; nothing can stand in my way. Not even that fool of a sorcerer that thinks he has so much power. Find me a mage that can counteract his magic. He may have put me on this throne, but he will not remove me.”

**Author's Note:**

> chefs Sakai and Morimoto are famous Japanese chefs from the Iron Chef television show.
> 
> The 2cellos are wonderful musicians and do a great rendition of Thunderstruck by AC/DC and the Beethoven variation is a mixture of Beethoven's fifth and music by Led Zepplin as performed by the 2 cellos.
> 
> You can find the 2 cellos on UTube.


End file.
